


The Scent

by Vilmarix



Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Barebacking, Bottom Steve, Captain America!Bucky, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Non-Serum!Steve, Other, Partial Genderswap!Steve, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, pre-serum!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilmarix/pseuds/Vilmarix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Steve's stature was not only the result of his illness, but something else as well? What if the serum enhanced the five sense in addition to the usual and expected outcomes? Pre-serum/non-serum Steve, Captain America Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent

**Author's Note:**

> The thought occurred to me that, pre-serum Steve in movie was too, (lacking for a better word), pretty and petite to be caused only by the illness. Since She-Males and AIS (Androgen Insensitivity Syndrome) exists, I thought of tweaking the movie canon a bit (and biology) to give a suitable explanation.

If there was one thing that James Buchanan Barnes knew, it was that scent.

He was all too familiar with what that scent signified and was far too acquainted with what that scent lead to. That scent signified that that, there was a fertile, healthy potential mate who was ready to be bred. It was one of the things that James could pick out instinctively. The scent in question was the sweet aroma of ovulation.

However, none of the owners of that fragrance smelt right without it. All the women he came across so far in his years were beautiful creatures either in personality or in looks. But they never felt as if they belonged at his side or did they hold his interest for long. In short, he got bored. There was always something missing, something which was there once but no longer was and it aggravated him immensely.

Bucky prided himself was that nothing could really surprise him. He could hear the breathing of enemies and smell their scent in the hidden in the terrain. He could see could see his opponents approaching in the dark. What he never expected was the scent of ovulation emanating from the person seated in front of him.

His best mate, Steve Rogers.

'Now that was surprising,' he thought.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon as James was released for a small weekend off, as a request in return for his heroic rescue of the men from the Hydra facility, still dressed in his army overalls he crashed at Steve's place around mid morning. He wanted to tell his friend about his adventure as Captain America, to indulge his best friend in the action that took place during the war. Although as soon as Steve opened that door, Bucky's serum enhanced sense of smell caught it.

While Steve embraced him, James breathed deeply into his friend's skin. The smaller man didn't smell completely male, the whole masculine smell was present, but it was toned down with something softer, lighter and more feminine. That's when Bucky realised that his best friend's scent held both male and female markers.

Walking into the living room of blonde haired man's apartment and collapsing into the well worn out couch, James watched his friend wearing his usual pale blue shirt and brown slacks, disappear into the kitchen to make some coffee while relaying what happened to him while Bucky was at war. Losing sight of Steve caused the same empty feeling to bleed into brunets mind once again, along with another unidentifiable feeling in his chest.

James felts a strange primal urge to claim Steve, to protect him, to mark the smaller man as his, to keep him locked away from all the pain and ugliness of the world. But what was most terrifying was that his instincts were urging to breed with Steve. To fill the human who was now seated across the coffee table with his offspring. On this thought was when Bucky become conscious of the fact that the man who was seated across from him was what he was wanted and needed in a mate, a partner, a friend.

Bucky continued to watch Steve animatedly explain an eventful weekend he had. Not that he found the incident boring; he was too busy studying Steve. The blond haired man's appearance began to make sense now. His delicate effeminate frame was not entirely due to illness. The lack of body hair, softer skin that bruised and broke easily, even the facial structure was too feminine. Looking lower he noticed that the smaller man's hips in comparison to his waist were larger, but still narrow in comparison to a woman. But James recalled absently a woman's hips widen during pregnancy.

Unfortunately the staring and a lack of response, alerted the man seated across from him that something was off.

"What's wrong Bucky?" Steve asked attentively, reaching across the coffee table with his delicate artist hands to touch his much larger rougher ones.

Upon contact, the urge to claim Steve grew stronger and Bucky immediately flinched away. Quickly rising from the couch, he walked to the apartment window that offered a view of the street. He tried to calm himself and try to control the animalistic urge by breathing deeply, but the sweet smelling fragrance that was radiating from the much smaller man proved only to aggravate his situation. The single thing that kept him from doing so was that the aroma held a tang of fear and sadness. James couldn't bear to turn around and face the hurt look on Steve's face, knowing that he was causing it.

"Bucky, please, tell me what's wrong." He heard the other man beg, James hated to hear that hurt frightened pleading tone directed at him, or anyone else.

Gritting his teeth and breathing deeply, James spoke "Steve," not looking away from the window he continued, "do you remember the serum I wrote to you about?" even though he wasn't facing the blonde haired man James could tell that that he was nodding. Swallowing nervously, the brunet continued,

"Basically it enhances my muscular structure, reflexes, agility, stamina and intelligence. "

"You mentioned it, but what does being a nearly perfect human being had to do with it?"

"Everything, one thing that the good doctor didn't expect was the serum to enhance my senses. I can hear better, see better and smell better."

"I don't understand what you're trying to get at."

James spun on his heel and approached the other man slowly looking directly at the pair of wide blue eyes, "The serum enhances everything about the human being, and it enhances everything about me. People tend to forget that human beings are part of the animal kingdom, that underneath all that moral, ethical and value system is just animal instinct." He must have looked extremely intimidating right now, looking very feral. Most people in this situation would have flinched and looked down immediately, but Steve never broke eye contact. Something inside him growled in approval for this action.

Slowly and gently as he possibly could, James laid both his hands on the shorter man's shoulders. He didn't want his best friend to be frightened and bolt out of the room. Not that nothing could stop him, but James would rather not have to frighten the smaller man further by having to chase and capture him. Bending slightly so he was on eye level with Steve, Bucky began to speak again,

"Do you know how dogs know when a bitch is in heat?"

**xXx**

Steve was first confused when the question was asked, but soon as he was about to answer it, he realised something. "Through smell." He crocked out.

Bucky could see the man begin to panic, Steve's heart beat began to accelerate and his breathing began to be shorter and quicker. Deliberately increasing the grip on the his friends shoulders, James knew that he had to choose his words carefully,

"Right now, my friend, you smell absolutely wonderful." Leaning in the brunet gently buried his nose on left side of the smaller man's head. James could feel his companion tense up and gasp, but the taller man did not remove himself, instead he took a deep breath and whispered softly into Steve's ear, "You smell of perfection."

Nose still buried in his best mates hair, James then felt a small pair of hands on his chest. Feeling those delicate, long, thin artistic fingers, he could not help but think of them raking through his hair, desperately clinging on him, wrapping around his length and petting him.

However those thoughts were forced back into the recess of his mind as he felt a small push against his chest. No matter how much he hated the idea of ripping of himself from the smaller man, he would never hurt the artist, or force him into anything the blonde haired man would not want. So Bucky used his serum enhanced muscles and all the will power he could gather within him to pry himself off Steve, but he did not remove his hands from the man's shoulders.

Even if he wanted to, he could not for the pair of hand s that pushed him away, moved and settled on top of his own. It was startling to see how much smaller and paler Steve's hands were in comparison to his tanned ones. Suddenly Bucky realised that Steve wasn't looking at him, that the blue eyes that remind him so much of summer skies, seemed to have been glued to the floor of the living room. Both didn't speak, only the sound of their breathing echo's in the silent flat.

After what seemed like years, Steve began to speak, "So you know what I am." It sounded more like a statement than it did as a question. James hated to see the vibrant, happy and brave man, who possessed an inner strength that many of the soldiers in the army lacked, reduced to a meek and fearful mess. The brunet could practically smell the shame radiating from the blonde.

Bucky slowly removed his hand from Steve's shoulder and doing so he felt a shiver run through the smaller man's frame, along with a chocked sob erupting from his chest. James immediately tightened the grip of his other hand, which was still on the blonde's shoulder, to reassure the man that he wasn't going to leave. Meanwhile with his free hand, the soldier tenderly curled his fingers underneath the chin of the artist and tilted the man's face up.

There were many things that Captain Barnes was prepared for, but the look on Steve's face was definitely not one of them. His heart gave a painful tug and his gut knotted excruciatingly tight at the sight of that broken look. Steve's eyes were wet with tears and held a look so desperate, that it made Bucky torn between wanting to rip apart the people who made the blonde feel like this and comforting him. The super soldier didn't believe in words, and he preferred his actions to speak for him instead. As a result the brunet went with latter and bent down to kiss the artist.

The blonde's lips were slightly dry and chapped due to the earlier dilemma the man had to face, but never the less soft and plump. Steve gasped in surprised allowing soldier to take advantage and slip his though between the two cushioned lips. Soon as James' tongue was in the smaller male's cavity, he could not help but moan in pleasure. He earlier thought that Steve's scent was the best thing on earth, unfortunately for him the blonde tasted far better than he smelt. Every tasted made the brunet wanting more, like an addict to his drug.

Deliberately and gently, Bucky coaxed the blonde's tongue to respond. Although the other male was not responsive at first, bit by bit, the blonde began to kiss back. Hesitant at first, but slowly gathering the confidence that the serum enhanced super soldier was not going to leave him, the fine arts painter wrapped his arms around the soldier's neck and responded with similar force.

**xXx**

When they both broke apart for some air, or rather Steve needed to have a breather. As the blonde was taking in large quantities of air, James could not help but feel smug at the other man's appearance. Bruised and red from the sheer force of the kisses and the dazed looked seemed to complete him.

"Does that answer your question?" Bucky asked.

Steve stopped panting slightly and looked at him for moment, before asking, "Why me?"

James cursed whoever or whatever made the man feel a level of uncertainty that a full blown lusty, wild kiss could not remedy. However it was an important question and it need to be answered with great care.

"Why you? Why wouldn't it be you?" he began, smiling tenderly without breaking any eye contact. "Before the serum, no woman seemed to hold my interest for long. I blamed it on the fact that after I figured them out, that spark extinguished and I got bored. However after the serum, I realised that figuring them out had nothing to do with it, it was in fact that none of them felt right. They just didn't fit."

Bucky moved the hand that was on Steve's shoulder to his waist and his other one to stroke the blonde's hair soothingly. "There is this gap in me that was once filled, but whatever was there was gone. I tried men, but they didn't seem to fill that empty space either. But I realised why they could not sooth me from that hollow feeling. Do you know why?"

Steve shook his head.

"They weren't you. Those men and women weren't you. That's why. They weren't the type of person who I could trust to stand by me when I hit rock bottom. They weren't the type of person who could co-pilot my life when I could no longer fly my own plane."

Kissing the smaller man's forehead, "I don't care what you are, Steve. In my eye's you are perfect and will remain forever perfect. You fit me like a glove and the only time I don't feel like something is missing is when I'm with you. In my mind, you were carved out just for me; in addition to that you are everything I ever wanted in a partner."

When Bucky finished his small speech, Steve whispered, "How do you know if it's not the... smell talking." He ended blushing in embarrassment.

James bit the inside of his cheek to prevent him from laughing and answered, "Steve this is not the first time I smelt this scent. And none of those times included me sprouting my feelings. That's because none of those women, though smelling good, ever attracted me. It's just you Steve, only you can make me lose control."

However what happened next, Bucky didn't anticipate the reaction of tears pouring down the artist face.

Not knowing what set off the emotional storm or how to stop it. The super soldier wrapped his arms around the smaller man and drew him into a tight embraced. The blonde's head tucked protectively underneath his chin, the brunet used his significantly large frame to curl around the smaller man, as if to protect him from all the hurt in the world. Slowly The Captain began to rub soothing circles on Steve's back, hoping it would calm and comfort the man down. Barnes could feel the wetness soaking into his shirt and artist fingers curl up, fisting the material on his chest.

"Steve," James began to whisper, "Please tell me what's wrong, if it had to do with something I said or did-"

"Nothing you said or did was wrong, you stupid man." The smaller man tucked underneath him cut him off in a muffled tone, breath warm against his skin. Burying himself further into Bucky, Steve continued, "For the first time in my life, someone has accepted me, wants me, let alone remained in the same room after finding out what I am."

"Names and address please." The Captain growled out in displeasure, while tightening the embrace further.

"That doesn't matter; I convinced them later on, that I was pulling their leg and actually am a flat chest manly woman."

"But-"

"It's fine. Please let us not ruin a moment such as this with our pasts."

"But I still want those names, later."

The blonde mad a noncommittal noise, before relaxing into the protective embrace offered by the brunet.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two just stood there in the middle of the dining room, completely content with each other's company. James reburied his nose in Steve's hair, deeply enjoying the scent that was a perfect combination of fertility and something that belonged only to the artist. While the blonde was taking deep pleasure in the warmth and the steady heartbeat, that gave him a sense of security as well as stability, which only Bucky could offer. Although neither of them wanted to move, the Captain knew they could not stand here forever, or rather Steve couldn't.

Therefore he swept the artist into a bridal carry and moved towards the couch. James didn't head to the bedroom, because he didn't want to intimidate or rush the painter into anything. Although as he was about to move towards the couch, he heard a small voice speak softly, "Take us to the bedroom. The living room is no place to be intimate."

The soldier stilled for a moment before asking, "Are you sure, I don't want to rush you through anything."

"Bucky, I only have you for a weekend. So I'm not going to waste it on familiarising myself with you." Steve shot back, removing his head from the crook of the mercenary's neck and looked angrily into the soldier. Seeing the unconvinced look on brunet's face, the artist changed tactics. Leaning forward again, the blonde placed his chest against the soldiers and spoke softly into the Captain's ear. "I know you, James. So take me in a way no one else has ever before." And he ended it with a playful nip.

Suddenly he was greeted with the sight of Bucky's hazel eyes, pupils blown so wide that there was only a thin ring of hazel circling them, "You haven't lain with anyone else before?" James asked in a tight and controlled voice.

Steve gave him a look of 'you seriously asking me that question' but answered it, by shaking his head along with a short, "Never."

At that answer the soldier felt a powerful surge of need to claim the man, before any other less worthy vagrant did. The concept that Steve hasn't shared his bed or body with anyone else triggered something so deep within the super soldier, which it must have shown on his face. For the artist was peering with a mixture of curiosity and uncertainty. Taking a deep breath of that addictive scent, James rushed towards the bedroom, while he growled lowly into the blonde haired man's ear "And you never will." Steve gasped and a shiver went down his spin at the amount of possessiveness and want in that tone.

Reaching the bed, The Captain sat down with the smaller man on his lap. With the artist back to his chest and, the brunet began attacking his partner's neck. Tracing the shell of blonde's ear with his tongue, and nipping the skin behind the ear, the solider tried to draw out as many different sounds from his companion.

All Steve could do was not be overwhelmed by the assault, this was something completely new to him. Sure, he did read some explicit romance novels and heard the crass stories at the bar, but experiencing it was something completely different. He allowed his legs to fall on either side of Bucky's as he felt his best mate's hand stroke him sensually along his side, from his chest to his hip. He had, never before in his lifetime been this intimate with anyone, man or woman. When he felt the soldier's other hand caress his chest through his shirt, Steve managed to grasp enough sense to begin unbutton the cotton barrier and remove the obstructing item of clothing along with its undergarment form his body.

It was completely different, once James' hands slid across his body and the blonde could do nothing but gasp at the sensation of rough, war worn palms skimmed his torso. Every curve and scar on his skin was traced by The Captain as if the soldier was mapping the artist body to his memory. This feather light touch drove the blonde to the edge, his body was full of want and need, but the brunet wasn't giving it to him. So as the hands stroked his skin again, Steve arched his back, pushing himself into the touch and whispered huskily into the larger man's ear, "Damn it, Bucky."

He received a deep, throaty chuckled and kiss to a temple, "You have no idea how beautiful you are." With that, he thumbed one of the artist nipples, which were already tighten and erect from the earlier teasing. Before he could stop himself the blonde let out a low moan and tried to stifle it with his palm.

"Now, now. None of that." James hummed into the artist's ear and removed the hand from the blonde's mouth. Kissing the smaller man's cheek, he continued, "I like you vocal. I want everyone to know that you are mine and they can never have you." and he teased the other nipple, ripping a larger moan from his partner.

Steve could feel the blood rushing through his veins though his entire body; however something else drew his attention from that. Every time Bucky teased him, he felt a rush of heat surge down and he felt himself growing wetter by every teasing ministration the soldier subjected him to. However it seemed that every teasing action that the brunet took seemed to have an effect on him as well, for Steve could feel a very noticeable bulge begin to poke him from behind.

As payback, the artist pressed himself against the serum enhanced soldier and began to grind himself against the brunet. His efforts were rewarded with a groan and a hand relocating to his thigh. Steve rocked his hips again and the hand moved closer towards his trouser fork and began to stroke up and down the joining seams.

"Bucky." He moaned breathily, as he felt the soldier's fingers tease him through his trousers, making him grow wetter at every caress. The fine- arts painter glanced down and felt a rush of blood flow into his face, colouring his cheeks as he saw a dark spot growing at his crotch. However before he could experience the full effect of his embarrassment, he felt the brunet kiss and nip his neck. Furthermore, as if the larger man had the power to read minds as well, the blonde heard a desired laced voice whisper to him.

"Don't be ashamed, Steve. It shows, it proves, how much you want this, how much you are enjoying this. This is your beautifully unique body preparing itself for me." And with that he felt his trousers unbutton and removed, but when he felt the same hands on the band of his boxers, the blonde snapped out of his pleasure addled phase and gripped the brunet's hands tightly.

Before The Captain could open his mouth, trembling slightly, Steve spoke, "Nobody has truly seen me, excluding my mother."

His statement was met with silence for a few brief moments, but after a some anxiety filled seconds, the blonde could felt one hand slide down and begin to stroke him through his now soaked boxers, while its brother went back to teasing his chest, effectively bring him back to the moaning mess he was earlier. Then he heard a soft but dark chuckle.

"Steve, Steve, Steve. I told you this before and I'll tell again many times over. You are made for me. Every part of you is carved out to fit me precisely. So you are mine and I wouldn't have you any other way." The possessiveness in the tone combined with the rhythmic stroking and teasing, sent the painter over the edge; making the blonde experience his first ever sexual climax.

**xXx**

Once the effect of the sudden discharged of sexual tension began to recede, the artist found himself being embraced. His palms were cradled in the hands of the super solider and there was a soothing humming near his ear. Although, what caught his attention most of all was the bulge he was sitting on. Steve could feel a vague outline of what was poking him and taking a rough estimate, it was safe to say Bucky was proportional for his size and if not more so.

To be completely honest it frightened him, but something inside him surged out with excitement, flooding out the previously felt fear. Uncertainty and doubt was still present in his mind, except the in born curiosity and thirst for adventure countered them. So the blonde gathered up the courage and kissed the cheek of his partner, muttering, "You are wearing too much."

He was replied with a chuckle and nuzzling at his temple, "Insatiable, I like it." With that Steve felt the hands leave his and reach behind him. Quickly the blonde stood up and spun around, quietly fighting the blood rush to his head; he looked directly into the brunet's eyes and placed his hands on top of the soldier's.

"Allow me." The artist said, smiling impishly. His reply was a nod of approval and smirk of enjoyment. These actions lead to a sudden rush of bravery, which the blonde found invigorating. Knowing that Bucky, knew all of him and wanted him, created something so pleasant in his chest, the least he could say to describe it was, Happiness.

Unbuttoning the overalls as fast as humanly possible, and dumping it somewhere near the pile that was made of his clothes. While he was undressing his partner, he felt the soldier's hands on the band of his boxers. Pausing at his tasked, the blonde looked at the brunet and gave a small nod. Trying not to think of the insecurities that were surfacing at the final article of clothing was removed from his body; the artist busied himself by studying James.

Steve took one look at what people would call 'The perfect examples of a human begin'. Everything about James was bigger. His torso was showed every toned muscle. The brunet's skin was darker, but the artist could see the tan lines of the working out kit and The Captain America suit.

In short, Bucky was captivating.

The blonde felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he moved his eyes south from the equator. To put it subtly, he wasn't wrong on the assumption that Bucky was well endowed. Seeing it how erect it was and knowing that he was the cause of it, made the illustrator feel a rush of confidence and pride.

"Like what you see?" Steve heard an amused voice break through his dazed spell and before he could respond, James continued, "Cause I liked what I see." The painter flushed at the compliment and reassurance, which washed out the nagging insecurities, so he kissed the man on his lips in gratitude.

Pushing the brunet back on to the bed and laying himself on top of the solider, the blonde began to run his fingers along James' torso. Like him, mapping every depression and extension of his skin. As he was committing every detail of the brunet's body to his memory, Steve felt a pair of lips kiss down his throat. When he felt those wet lips suck on the place where his shoulder and neck met, the artist couldn't help but moan loudly and press his pale body against James' tanned one.

The blonde heard a low deep chuckle against his skin before he became aware of being flipped. Now Bucky was on his knees on either side of the artist slender hips and the soldier supported his upper body weight on one arm, which was placed near the smaller man's head. Steve could feel the weight of James' gaze on him, as his saw those black eyes rake his body.

After a moment, the visual artist watched the brunet lean down to blonde's pale chest and place his mouth on one rose coloured nub, which stood erect due to the previous teasing. The Captain then used his free hand began playing with the other nub. Steve didn't expect the sensation to be so intense, that he immediately and instinctively arched his back towards the mercenary's talent mouth. After assaulting one rose pebble, James switched sides. However his hand never went to other nub. Through the rush of desire, the fine arts painter felt the soldier's hand run down his stomach and begin to tease his opening.

"Good God, you are wet." Steve barely heard the gruff whisper against his chest, for he was more focused on finger which was slowly entering him. The painter never touched himself, because of the insecurity and shame, which was brought on by his situation. The sensation, was so strange and foreign, but equally addictive that the blonde couldn't help but rock his hips along with his moaning.

"So tight, Steve. So deliciously tight." Bucky groaned out against the smaller man's skin. He had given up teasing the blonde's chest, for it took all his will power and mental strength not to part the artist's slender legs and sheath himself in the tight, warm velvet heat that now surrounded his fingers. The scent was so thick in the air, that James thought that he could taste it.

Stroking the tight velvet cavern, the soldier could not help but think of what it would be like around his thick pulsing length. James was a patient man, and even though it was tested severely tested here, he knew that he could not rush anything concerning beautifully flushed withering blond haired man beneath him. The smaller man was so inexperienced and untried, that it showed in his responses which were arousing in its own particular way. The Captain knew that his needs would be ignored in this coupling and strangely he did not mind one single bit, with that he watched the artist as he entered another finger into soaking wet opening.

'There would be other times for those.' The brunet thought, watching Steve's mouth gasp for air as Bucky rhythmically stroke the blonde. Barnes couldn't help himself but picture those now red, kiss bruised lips wrapped around his length. That thought brought an idea to him and the brunet removed his fingers from the artists opening and brought them to his mouth. He heard a whine erupting from beneath at their removal, but when he gave a slow lick to the soaked appendages, the whine turned into a breathy moan.

Replacing them and adding the third finger, James whispered into Steve's ear, "You taste even better than you smell." And his only reply was another moan. Continuing his assault and placing his thumb at the small nub just above the opening, the soldier drew out the artist's second release.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spent on the bed, Steve watched as Bucky pulled out his drenched fingers and began to apply it on his length. There was something so stimulating about the act that he couldn't tear his eyes aware from it. The larger man's length was thick and seemed even larger than before. It was red with need and it was leaking slightly from the head. The blonde could not help but feel a bit guilty at his selfishness at being the only one who received attention.

However watching the brunet rise from the bed walked towards his clothes, the artist felt some disappointment and panic rise up and along with that feeling; Steve asked hesitantly, "Aren't you going to claim me?"

Bucky blinked in surprised partly because of the question and partly at the tone it was asked in. Realising his mistake of assuming that Steve knew what was happening, he leaned back and kissed the man on the lips.

"Believe me I am. I was just going to fetch a condom from my wallet." James explained as he ran a hand through the blonde's hair.

Soon as those words left his lips he felt a small grip his shoulder and the artist said urgently, "Don't!"

The brunet blinked again, before asking, "What?"

"Don't wear a condom." Steve answered in a strong determined voice.

"You do know you are at the most fertile moment of your month. I not wearing a condom would most probably result in impregnating you."

"I know that. And I am willing to take that chance." The blonde nodded, kissing the soldier he continued, "I don't want anything between us. I don't care if I wind up with a babe and be forced to live as a woman the rest of my life. I want to feel you in me as you naturally are, not through a latex cover. I just want you, James, please. That's if you want me." The artist finished with a tone of uncertainty.

Processing what the smaller man had said, Bucky smiled and kissed the man on the forehead, before saying, "I thought my little speech in the living room and what just did here a few moments ago, made it clear to you that I don't want you, but that I need you."

The smaller man blushed at the remembrance of it and smiled at the brunet, who had now returned to the bed. Parting the artist legs and lifting them to his hips, James looked straight into Steve's blue eyes, "This is going to hurt a bit, since you're a virgin and because we lack some lubricant. But hopefully I opened you enough and seeing that you're still soaking, it would not matter. " With that, the brunet leaned down to kiss the smaller man as he entered him.

There was a sharp pain which spread through Steve as James slowly pierced him. Clutching tightly to the brunet, who stilled once he was fully settled within him. The blonde could feel his inner muscle stretch and strain around his partner's length, to accommodate him. Slowly the pain ebbed away and was replaced with this sensation of completeness. The feeling was strange but pleasurable, as if something which had been missing for some time, had returned and filled that empty place, he did not know of. The artist glanced at the brunet who wasn't still moving, now that most of the pain had gone.

The soldier had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply. Only two things gave away the calm behaviour of the larger man, one was the clenched jaw and the other was that his fists were turning white at the amount of pressure he was applying. Since The Captain wasn't going to make the first move, Steve bucked his hips and whispered a breathy, "Move."

At an excruciatingly slow pace, James began to rock his hip back and forth. The first few thrusts, the artist felt a small sting but they melted down into pleasure. Instinctively the blonde locked his ankles around the larger man's tanned hips and urged him to go faster. Receiving the hint, the soldier smiled and picked up speed and along with the increase of speed, the volume of moaning increased as well.

It wasn't much time after that, Steve's body seized up and climaxed. Following his partner's release, James came as well, within the blonde. As the mercenary came, he bit down on the painter's neck, where he previously suckled on. The artist sighed in pleasure at the feeling of warm liquid rush in him. The Captain kissed the smaller man one last time, before collapsing on his side next to blonde on the bed. Smiling at each other one last time before their senses took them to a well sated ad peaceful slumber.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late evening and the sun was setting, when Steve Rogers stirred awake up to impression of being watch. Opening his blue eyes, he was greeted by the sight of his best mate perched on one elbow watching him with those hazel eyes. The soldier seemed to be lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" The blonde asked, sleep still in his mouth.

"Us." A simple answer was his reply.

Swallowing the climbing sense of nervousness, Steve asked again, "What about us?"

"That we were pretty loud. And your neighbours are going to be very uncomfortable for some time."

The artists smiled and let out a small laugh at that thought, but then sobered. Looking at the brunet, trying to ask the question that the blonde was too afraid to voice, 'So what of us?'

Reading the silent message and the mood, Bucky slowly smiled and kissed the smaller man again, "Steve." The soldier began, taking a deep breath and looking straight at the other man's eyes, he continued.

"Steve, I want you by my side. Like I said before, I want you stay beside me and experience the rest of my life with me, together. You were made for me; you complete and fill the gaps of whatever that was missing. I thank the serum for that, since without it, I wouldn't have been able to figure it out as quickly as I did today." Taking another deep breath, "I know this is all too much, too soon. But I have to ask, will you Steve? Will you stay by my side?"

The blonde blinked away the tears that he didn't know that were there. He couldn't believe at how open, how bare Bucky was making himself in front of him. Processing the request that the brunet had just made, Steve heard himself ask before he could truly think about it.

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

The brunet blinked at the question, thinking for a moment, "If I could. Yes I am, in a sense."

"My original birth certificate marks me as female. The certificate I use for enlistment is a fake."The fine arts illustrator admitted before swallowing tensely and asked "Is this because, I might be pregnant?"

Steve cringed and mentally kicked himself for letting those words out. He knew that Bucky wouldn't do such a thing, but he could not help but ask. His guilt was cut off, when heard a good natured laugh.

"I knew you would say that." Laughter was still in the brunet's voice, "That's why I'm asking you before we know for sure whether or not you are carrying my child." Kissing the blonde on the temple, "To prove to you that I want you by my side, with a baby in your belly or not."

Realising what the soldier was saying, the painter raised a trembling hand to the larger man's face, "Ask me again, James. Please."

The Captain complied with a smile, nuzzling the hand and placing a kiss, he asked, "Steve Rodgers, will you marry me? I ask nothing of you except staying by my side and facing life together."

Chocking on a whirl of emotions, the blonde took a moment to compose himself, before answering, "Yes, I will marry you, James Buchanan Barnes. I want to create life with you and be your co pilot." The brunet's smile widened at the last bit and the newly engaged couple shared a kissed.

Breaking apart, James commented, "I know traditionally there should be a ring in this situation. I hope you don't mind if that comes later."

Laughing, Steve wrapped his arms around the larger man's neck, "I'm amendable, and it seems we have got the order wrong as well. It should be love, marriage, and bed. Not love, bed and then marriage."

"Doesn't matter how you do it as long as you wind up happy." Bucky stated and Steve nodded in agreement. Then in one quick movement, the brunet picked his future spouse in his arms and walked out of bed.

"Where are we going?" The blonde asked slightly startled as the sudden movement.

"Bathroom, the tub is big enough for both of us."

The smaller man hummed in agreement. There was a brief but pleasant pause before the brunet broke it.

"Steve?"

"Yes, Bucky?"

"I still want those names and addresses."

**Author's Note:**

> To those who still a bit confused, (even though that is highly unlikely)... Steve's bottom half is female and it functions like the female body does. Bucky got injected with the serum instead of Steve.
> 
> I know some stuff is somewhat unbelievable, such as Bucky visiting Steve, but cut me some slack. I haven't read the comics and I searched the web on the living arrangements of the boys, prior to the series or movie, but came up with nothing. So I assumed that Steve had his own place. Another thing is that, in the movie they reject Steve before they could give him a physical, so his situation remained undiscovered, until Bucky's nose came along.
> 
> There might be a sequel, but that depends if I can find the time to type it out. If anyone is willing to beta this, please contact me.


End file.
